AmBL patients and their tumors will be studied in order to determine the relationship, if any, of EBV to the disease. It is possible that tumor biopsies will be studied as to their content of nuclear antigen. We hope to determine whether HPA-23 could enhance infectious EBV as it did HVS. We also hope to continue studying the effect of HPA-23 on enzyme systems which may be involved in the suppression or enhancement of virus replication. Antibody levels to EBV S and nuclear antigens will be correlated with the clinical status of the HD cases and attempts will be made to draw conclusions in regard to the relationship of clinical status to antibody level.